clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Ghost Recon Legends
This is a page dedicated to the members of the FGR who served us for as long as they could. Underlining signifies that that certain person is a legend. =Hall Of Fame Members:= Generation’s 1, 2 and 3: Elitesof-Greatest leader to ever grace the Fort Ghost Recon. He brought the mighty golden age upon us as the founder of this army. It is known that he has led within every generation. Snowrunt-Helped FGR grow Soccerpr30611- Helped FGR get back on it’s feet after a fall. DxMan9- One of the best of all and was the most rapid ranking person in FGR Lordcody56- Was FGR leader for a while (the 2nd after Elitesof) and after he took up this poisition, the popularity of FGR sky rocketed Spaceybirdy-Was one of the best soldiers FGR ever had. Greenday9991- Very brave and loyal troop who joined FGR back in its Hay day. He left the Watex Warriors, our bitter rivals at the time, to join us. Shaboomboom- Credited with getting some FGR troops back to FGR and some new ones when we came back. Rosytoes22- Great troop; she was a 2nd leader of one of our enemies the MC but after they shut down she came to us. Wtev- Excellent troop , likes Lindor chocolate. Reaper-A good, loyal troop that kicks butt Shad- Loyal troop that fixed the FGR site and helped FGR rise again alongside Soccerpr30611 WSD- One of FGR longest lasting and most loyal FGR troops ever. Justin Bronze-One of the overall Loyalest troops FGR has ever had. Swemaj11- A former 2nd In Command, he embraced the FGR with joy. Undoubtedly a war hero, Swemaj betrayed his first army, the Watex Warriors, to support us in the Tundra Wars. Generation 4 Fido1625- Creator of this generation,and one of the greatest leaders FGR has had- he single handedly recruited a lot of troops and got FGR into the Medium Top 10, within a month. Coolster114- Perhaps the best leader of this generation; Coolster got us into the Major top 10, however many people consider Elitesof to have performed this feat, in reality, they are wrong, Coolster was the one who got us there. He is also the longest serving leader of this generation(7 Months, as of April 2012). Mo Mo1357- Following the loss of Coolster114 and Shad, FGR were in a pit. Mo Mo turned that around, and got us into the major top 10. Percyjackson2- Became leader along with Mo Mo1357 after coolster retired. Very active leader and helped FGR rise to the top 10. Iceeblu101- First voted in as a 3rd In Command, Iceeblu101 became leader following the inactiveness of Lsund. Multiple times did he get us into the major top ten. He led FGR out of the dust. Chrisi Blue- The first troop to join this generation (after Fido, of course), achieved the rank of leader, and is currently advisor, and a good one at that. Shad- Was at first an inactive leader, but, in his second regime, he was a legend. He kept the Fort Ghost Recon on it’s feet. Mazzyandmilk- Many time’s Mazzy has been overlooked, but we all know he was a loyal comrade. First joined the FGR after a retirement from the IMAF, he is(apart from Coolster), the only surviving owner rank from the summer 2011 regime. Ghj147- Very active troop and 2ic. Known for making funny posts weekly and reminding everyone to have fun. Lsund- Assumed the role of a 2nd In Command for a while, Lsund became a leader in the wake of Shad’s exit from the Fort Ghost Recon. Despite being popular, once the leaders who were with him left, the new one’s agreed to impeach him due to inactivity. Nevertheless, he is still one great star. Skipper1090- One short of a leader, Skipper was one of the three early graphic designers of our site, though over time he was replaced. He may have had multiple row’s with the leaders, yet, he would still attend all events possible. Xmen23- A quality recruiter, though not the most liked soldier. The FGR was his first army, and, over time, he gained the rank of leader. Cahillguy- Throughout all of the hacking's and defacing's, Cahill has stayed with the FGR B Batman3- When Kevin was active, he was a great owner. In December 2011, Kevin was a key roll of bringing FGR up to the Top 10 in the leadership of Iceeblu101 and Percy in December 2011. Mariosatr- He may have been around for just over two months, but Mariosatr was one of the most loyal and active owners any leader could ask for. A great soldier who server Coolster114, Mario was an excellent spy for the FGR, and attended most events. He is credited for spoiling plots by Benjarkin, and destroying two of his armies, the Red Warriors, and the Deadly Mafias. Kidcash008- Unveiling the plots of a hacker, and recovering the chat, Kidcash deserves to be honored. He stayed with us through dark times, and is currently an adviser. =List Of Leader’s:= Generation’s 1, 2 and 3: Due to the loss of former site’s it is difficult to find out the exact order of those who led in former generations, thus, unfortunately, they have been left out. Generation 4: #Fido1625(G4 Founder)- Retired, Currently the Supreme Adviser/Mentor. #Red Dude887- Retired #Coolster114- Quit #Chrisi Blule(3 Days)- Resigned to 2ic #Elitesof- Retired #Shad- Quit #Jack.Frenzy/Nicjackson- Quit #Mattydrodgers- Banished #Lsund- Retired/Impeached #Mo Mo1357- Retired #Percyjackson2- FGR Died, Resigned to 2ic #Iceeblu101- Quit #Shad(2)- FGR Died #Momo941- Fired #Ghj17- Retired, Currently A Moderator #Chrisi Blule(2)- Retired, Currently The Supreme Adviser/Mentor #Iceeblu101(2)- FGR Died #Slimshady- Retired #Wyoskyguy- Retired # *Coolster114(2)- Current Leader #Shad(3)- Retired, Currently A Leading Adviser # *Percyjackson(2)- Current Leader # *Iceeblu101(3)- Current Leader *Adster-Current Leader